Chère Hermione
by Shiro Jedusaur
Summary: Harry ecrit une lettre à sa meilleure amie, venez decouvrir. Bashing AD/MW/RW/GW ça parle de suicide daonc âme sensible a s’abstenir. Two-shot
1. Chère Hermione

_Chère Hermione,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort. Je suis sincèrement désolé de te laisser seule, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter la vie que je menais._

_Quand Albus m'a déposé chez les Dursley, je ne possédait rien de plus qu'une fine couverture, et tu pense bien qu'un bébé laisser dans le froid de novembre avec juste une fine couverture n'est pas vraimment bon pour lui. Sache aussi que je possède Privet Drive._

_Ma « famille » m'a fait dormir dans un placard à balais sous l'escalier avec un grognon de pain et un verre d'eau une fois tous les deux jours. Je ne pouvais porter que de vieux habits de Dudley, et à l'âge de 3 ans j'ai dus commencer les tâches ménagères. Ce n'était que des taches simple comme mettre mes vêtement sale à la machine, remplir et vider le lave vaisselle, mais plus je grandissait plus la liste de corvée devenait longue._

_Je n'ais sut que trop tard que mon nom était Harry Potter, pour eux j'étais un monstre, une anomalie, que je devais leur être reconnaissant de m'avoir accueillit alors que je possédait la maison. Je devais préparer le repas, faire le ménage, le jardin et la clôture, et si par malheur je n'avais pas finis quand mon oncle rentrait ou que c'était mal fait, mon oncle se servait de sa ceinture. _

_Un jour il a décidé de se faire un peu d'argent, il m'a donc vendu à des hommes. J'ai servi d'anti-stress a partir de l'âge de 7 ans, au debut c'était juste des coups, mais ils ont commencer à me violer et à me torturer. C'est mon oncle qui m'a pris ma virginité, et m'a grave dans ma chair ce que j'étais: une pute, un monstre, une anomalie._

_Quand j'ai reçus ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ai cru à la délivrance, une maison, j'ai été répartis à Gryffondor bien que j'étais un véritable Serpentard. J'ai compris l'importance de porter un masque, j'ai porter des glamours pour cacher mes cicatrices, j'ai aussi commencer à me méfier de Dumbledor, son favoritisme flagrant envers moi, et Ron semblait plus intéressé par le survivant ou le Lord Potter-Black._

_Il y a eu Quirrel, puis le Basilic, mon parrain et Lupin, qui était de véritables modèles pour moi, le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Il a été un tournant décisif dans ma vie, quand il est revenu je me suis dit que j'avais une porte de sortie, un échappatoire. Puis ombrage est arrivé et m'a fait voir l'enfer. Quand j'avais une retenue, je retrouvais mon Oncle qui me violait, me torturais, me répétant ce que j'étais._

_Quand Sirius est mort, je suis entrer dans un depression sévère, je me mutilait tous les soirs et je ne rêvais que de mourrir, rejoindre ma famille et ne plus participer à cette guerre. Pendant les vacances entre la 5e et la 6e année, Voldy m'a enlever, me torturant, me violant, me faisant tuer et torturer sous impérium, me faisant participer aux massacres. Seul lui et Fenrir Greyback était au courant de ma captivité, il m'a ensuite renvoyé chez mes Moldus un peu avant la rentrée. Je revivais tous les soirs les séances de tortures et les visages des personnes que j'avais tuer._

_ Des Serpentard se sont mis à me harceler, me frapper, m'humilier. J'ai commencer à apprécier à voir mon sang couler, de me mutiler. Puis vint la chasse au Horcrux. Je ne vais pas te la raconter puisque tu étais là. Quand la bataille finale commença, je n'essuyait aucun sort, dans l'espoir de mourrir, mais même l'avada de Tom ne me tua pas, je me souviens encore de la lumière verte allant vers moi, du léger sourire que j'abordais quand le sort me toucha, de la haine et de la colère en me réveillant. _

_Avant de mourrir, nous nous sommes regarder dans les yeux, échangeant nos souvenirs, nos sentiments, il voyait en moi de la colère, de la tristesse, mais une fissure et un grand vide dans mon âme et ma magie._

_Après la bataille finale, je me suis rendu compte en me rendant à Gringotts, que Dumby piochait dans mes coffres librement, payant Weasley mère, 6 et7 pour être proche de moi._

_J'aimerais que tu sache que je t'ai léguer tous mon héritage Potter, celui des Black allant à Teddy. J'écris cette lettre pour dire que j'aime Draco Malfoy, même après tous ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne pouvais m'en pêcher de le trouver beau, de le vouloir. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai avalé un flacon de venin de basilic. Je me trouve normalement dans la tour d'astronomie, tourner vers les étoiles. Encore désolé grande sœur de t'avoir abandonner aussi lâchement. _

_Est-ce que tu peut dire à Malfoy mes sentiment envers lui? Et aussi mettre à ma place une lys blanche? Je veux me retrouver aux côtés de mes parents, je me demande si ils sont fiers de moi, en tout cas, Lady Potter, vous avez intérêt à venir me rejoindre, mais attendez d'avoir un héritier si possible, je trouverais dommage que ma cape soit donné à n'importe qui. Méfie toi des Weasley et si Draco ne croit pas en mes sentiments, donne lui cette lettre. Tu vas me manquer,_

_Mes plus plates excuses,_

_ Lord Harry James Potter-Black_


	2. Reaction

Hermione releva la tête, en larmes. Son meilleur ami était mort, elle le considérait comme son frère. Ell s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir remarquer son etat des plus déplorables, et son deuxième meilleur ami les avait manipuler. Cela faisait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Elle se leva du canapé de la salle commune, il était encore 6h et personne n'était lever, et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie dans un état second, relisant la lettre pour savoir si elle avait bien comprit. Elle poussa la porte, toujours dans un état second, et monta les marchés. Elle trouva son meilleur ami, aussi sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vides, là tête contre le mur, semblant regarder l'horizon, le soleil se levant, donnant un aspect poétique à la scène. Les couleurs chaudes semblait vouloir la réconforter devant la mort de son meilleur ami. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer devant le tableau d'une telle beauté et d'une telle tristesse. Ell alla s'assoir aux côté de son meilleur ami, observant le soleil se lever, la magie s'éveiller en même temps que les créatures magiques, se reflétant sur le lac, dans un reflets irisé, les oiseaux chantant, quand une musique triste se fit entendre, Fumseck chantait de desespoir, un chant plein de tristesse et de regret, de non-dits. Hermione, plonger dans son observation du paysage, n'entendit pas la cloche sonnant le début des cours, plonger dans sa tristesse, personne ne la vit de la journée, de même que Harry Potter. Le soleil se coucha, la lune apparu, caressant le visage de la jeune fille endormie, son visage portant la marque des larmes, sa main s'étant celle de son meilleur ami. Ce fut le Draco Malfoy qui les trouva en premier, lors de sa ronde. N'arrivant à réveiller aucun des deux, il alla prévenir son directeur de maison. Le diagnostic était clair, Harry Potter était mort. Draco prit la jeune fille dans ses bras tendit que le professeur faisait leviter le corps du jeune homme. Inconsciemment, la jeune Gryffondor s'accrocha au prefet comme une bouée, refusant de le lâcher. L'infirmière les installa plus confortablement pendant que le maître des Potions laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. J'e fois sortit de Poudlard, il transplana au cimetiere de Godric's Holow. L'enterrant aux côtés de ses parents, et déposant par la même occasion un bouquet de lys sur la tombe de sa bien-aimée. Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras du Serpentard, les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent en même temps que les larmes, qu'elle ravala. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en essayant de ne pas réveiller le préfet vert et argent tout en déposant la terre de son frère avec un mot à l'intention de Draco. Comme si il avait senti le mouvement, Draco se réveilla, sans sa précieuse charge. Se souvenant de sa présence à l'infirmerie, il se leva et avisa la lettre poser sur la table de chevet. Il la prit et sortit de l'infirmerie, prenant la direction de sa chambre de prefet. Il prit une douche et se prépara. Voyant surnom n'était que 5h30, il prit la lettre qu'il commença a lire. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le larmes dévalèrent ses joues, lisant l'enfance du héros de la lumière. Lui qui le pensait pourri gâté, vivant comme un prince, il se trompait. Un senti son cœur se briser en lisant les sentiments du brun, il aurait pu avoir une autre vie, une vie d'amour. Il senti une colère sourde prendre son corps, envers sa « famille », les Weasley, et Dumbledore. Lui qui le disait en sécurité, aimer et choyé. La journée avait à peine commencé qu'il se sentait épuisé. Il se leva et toqua à la porte de son homologue. Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit, le regard vide, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fondit en larmes, toujours dans un silence religieux, ils se consolèrent, l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils descendirent pour se diriger vers le premier cours, qu'ils avait en commun, ils s'assirent à côté, surprenant leur condisciples et le professeur. Ils restèrent silencieux toute la journée. Quand vint le repas du soir, la salle était décoré avec des lys, et des couleurs sombres. Le directeur annonça alors la mort de Harry Potter, provoquant des hoquets de surprise parmi les élèves, des pleurs, des larmes. Le directeur prévint que sa tombe se trouvait aux côtés de ses parents, et que chaque élève voulant aller le visiter devra se prononcer à leurs directeurs de maison et que la visite se feras par petit groupe lors de la prochaine sortie à Pre-au-lard. Le samedi qui suivit, les élèves de Poudlard rendait visite à leur héros, déposant une fleur ou un cadeau. La nouvelle fit le tour du monde sorcier anglais et sa tombe devint un lieu de pèlerinage.

Hermione et Draco finirent par se marier, dans un hommage au survivant, ils eurent un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux acier et une jeune fille aux cheveux argent et aux chocolat. Dumbledor et les Weasley (mère, 6 et 7) furent emprisonné pour vol et complicité de vol, en plus de non aide à une personne en danger et complicité de violence sur mineur.

_Voilà, un peu triste, mais j'espère que ça vous a plut, tout appartient à JK Rowling. C'est une fic qui me tenait à cœur, et je voulais en faire une de la sorte. Donc je vous dit à bientôt. Bisous_


End file.
